Enlightenment
by Justyce15
Summary: This is a multi-chapter crossover which includes Young Justice (Post Invasion), Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes, Generator Rex, Star Wars: Clone Wars an possibly more. The Light, villains from Young Justice, have discovered that there are multiple universes and are trying to conquer each one. I decided that nobody died at the end of Invasion. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Prologue

_**Enlightenment**_

Prologue

Taos

14:35 UTC-1

July 14th

"What happened?" asked Captain Atom

"Somebody infiltrated Wayne Tech and got some files. I don't know what they stole though, but if I knew, there are some really good psychological analysts out there that might be able to tell you what kind of person did this," Answered Adam Strange.

They were in a small conference room: Batman, Captain Atom, Nightwing (who was still on probation since the Aqualad fiasco) and Adam Strange. Somebody had gotten into Wayne Tech and stolen the Batman's files on literally everybody, they suspected the Light but nobody was positive.

"What about the way in?" Batman asked "What happened there?"

"There I can give you more information. It was like some kind of combination of pure heat and pure light." Adam Strange answered.

"If it is who we are all thinking it would be poetic justice," Nightwing commented.

"Since when have they been about justice?" Captain Atom interjected.

"It is actually a lot like Heat Vision, just more powerful and more concentrated," Strange said.

"Should we notify the Kryptonian? Maybe he knows something," Said Batman.

Watchtower

14:47 UTC-1

July 14th

"I've never heard about something like this," Said Superman, "Actually, there is a Kryptonian legend where there is a race of super beings called Force Walkers. They were said to be almighty and used swords that had blades of pure heat and light. But it was only a legend, there was no proof of their existence,"

"It's possible that the Light is trying to trick us into leaving the planet," Wonder Woman commented, "I mean I highly doubt these beings exist. Right?"

"Something just doesn't feel right," Batman answered. He looked around at the elegant gray walls of Watchtower. He knew something was off, but he just couldn't place it. He sat down on the black office chair, and took his cowl off to reveal his black hair and the bags under his eyes, he had not slept in days.

Ever since Captain Atom had taken over the league in 2015, the trinity would have secret meetings to discuss the matters of the world, nobody else knew about these secret meetings, but Nightwing and Captain Atom suspected they were hiding something.

Undisclosed Location

Undisclosed Time

Undisclosed Date

"Why do you need files on these primitives?" asked the angered apprentice.

"All organisms have their own purpose, and whether they are grand or infantile and whether they are good or evil that purpose will be served," answered his seemingly all knowing master, "And for all your power you still have a very hard time finding that knowledge, or even finding the will to learn it,"


	2. Chapter 1: Avenging Justice

_**Enlightenment**_

Chapter 1: Avenging Justice

14:57 UTC-1

New York City

July 14th

"That was of minimal difficulty," Said the Multi-Colored android, cleaning up after the Wrecking Crew in the city's docks.

"Never say things are easy! How many times do I have to tell you that Vision?" replied the chatty archer.

"Go easy on him Hawkeye," Ms. Marvel said, "And besides you have said that more times than he has,"

"Avengers, meet me at Stark Tower we need to talk," the voice came over the ID cards that were issued to all avengers, but the voice was clearly Iron Man's.

15:07 UTC-1

Stark Tower

July 14th

The tower stood above the rest of New York City, it was a clear symbol of the city. When the three Avengers arrived they saw that Tony Stark, the eccentric billionaire, and Steve Rogers, the strong soldier, were already there. As they arrived they saw Janet and 'Hank' arguing about some pointless subject in the background and Thor trying to break up the argument, Black Panther and Bruce Banner were talking about the effects of Gamma radiation on vibranium near the table and Spider-Man was listening in, hanging down by a web.

"I've called you all here because I think we need a new head quarters," Tony Stark announced.

"We think that the Tower is the best place for that," Captain America interjected.

"I'm confused. Why do I need to be here? I'm just a part time member," commented Spider-Man.

"Well Peter, we think that might need changing," Tony Stark answered, "Captain America and I talked and we both agreed that your performance in the field has been more than adequate and we think that with the agreement of the rest of the team, you could become a full time member."

"Aye, the arachnid has shown himself to be a worthy warrior," agreed the Asgardian.

"Yeah the kid's done well," interjected Hawkeye.

"If there are any objections?" asked the captain, he waited to see if there were, but there were none.

"That settles it, welcome to the Avengers," Iron Man said, "So what do we think about moving to the tower?"

"Fine," they all agreed in a monotone way.

"Alert, mansion systems have been infiltrated. I would advise that you arrive there immediately," JARVIS announced in his usual monotone voice. "I cannot defend…"

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Captain America yelled.

15:24 UTC-1

Avengers Mansion

July 14th

When they arrived the mansion was in disarray, boxes were flung half way across the room, and columns had holes in them, rubble laid on the floor.

"Vision," Iron Man called out.

"Accessing the files now," replied the android, "Your files on everything have copied, the files on the team, the Fantastic Four, associates, S.H.I.E.L.D., super villains and even the X-Men. We were hacked."

"You have files on us?" Janet asked incredulously, "That is an invasion of privacy!"

"I needed them in case anyone went rogue," Iron Man said defensively.

"You're talking like Fury," Janet replied, "And even so, now somebody has all of our files!"

23:48 UTC-1

Batcave

July 14th

"What are you keeping from us?" Nightwing asked his former mentor.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Batman replied. He was sitting in front of his large computer, looking at the files that had been stolen. Nightwing was next to him leaning against the black table looking at the teleporter.

"Bullshit! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Dick yelled at the now Robin-less Batman, "You're secret meetings with Clark and Diana! Undermining what Captain Atom is trying to do! Couldn't let it go that you were unseated from the head of the league!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT LIKE!" He yelled, "I'VE BEEN BUSTING MY ASS FOR KEEPING SECRETS AND NOW YOU'RE KEEPING SECRETS AND NOTHING?! I used to want to be you, I looked up to you! But now all you are is a wannabe father. I'm disappointed in you."

"What is going on down here?" asked the mistress of magic, "I got into the elevator, and the first thing I hear is you yelling. So I'm gonna ask again, what is going on down here?"

"Ask him!" Nightwing replied angrily, "I have to go."

"Alright, what is going on?" Zatanna asked the infamous Gotham City Vigilante.

"Nothing," He replied dismissively.

"Wow, how stupid do you think I am?" She asked angrily. She knew that Nightwing had stumbled onto something that he shouldn't have. Or stumbled wasn't the right word more like strutted. God, ever since it came out that Artemis was alive and he had been lying to everyone, their relationship had changed completely. She guessed that she would have to rectify that not him.

"I have a very high regard for your intelligence," Batman's reply brought her back to her senses and out of her thoughts.

"Then tell me the god damn truth!" Zatanna yelled exasperatedly, "If you have a 'high regard' for my intelligence than tell me the truth! I want to know, I deserve to know. I have been on the opposite side of your family's secrets for almost six years now! I deserve this."

"I will acknowledge there is a secret but nothing else," he replied trying to keep his cool and air of I'm better than you attitude up.

"That's a start," she answered.

00:01 UTC-1

Hall of Justice

July 14th

Nightwing walked out of the Zeta Beam teleporter fuming, why did she half to walk in right when he was raging at Bruce. He knew he still had feeling for her, but it was complicated, secrets were a weapon but not always a beneficial one, his secrets had destroyed his relationships with almost everyone, but most of all his on again off again girlfriend. He was too busy rapped in his own thoughts to realize that the power was off.

"Hello? Mal? Conner? Bart? M'gann? Is anyone here?" He called not expecting an answer, but hoping he was not alone.

"I am," called out a voice. It was cool and calm, calculating but strong. For the first time in 10 days Nightwing was actually scared.

"Who are you?" Nightwing asked.

"I am the Force Walker, and I need your help," the voice replied.

"Why should I help you?" Nightwing asked quizzically. He could not see around the dark room, but he could tell that there was someone else in the room.

"Because the fate of the Multiverse hangs in the balance, and if you do not help me you will be enlightened," The voice said ominously, but there was still that air of confidence.

"Okay, I'll help," he replied.


	3. Chapter 2: Ends Never Justify the Means

_**Enlightenment**_

Chapter 2: The End Never Justifies the Means

12:37 UTC-1

Blüdhaven

July 15th

Dick Grayson was waiting inside a Starbucks in for his friend or at least that was what he was telling himself. He had been romantically involved with her several times over the last couple of years, most of his friends knew this but they never really talked about it, mostly because he had never really officially had a girlfriend, he really only dabbled sexually but he only had actually gone on dates with three people, and all were Super Heroes, Raquel Ervin A.K.A. Rocket, Barbara Gordon A.K.A. Batgirl, and the person he was meeting today Zatanna Zatara.

Then he started to think about the 'man' he had met yesterday, if you could call him a man, he called himself a Force Walker or Forcian. He had never heard the term before and therefore did not know if he could trust this Forcian. He had instructed Nightwing to tell the person that he cared about most, and Nightwing's first thought was Zatanna. That was why he was here to talk to her, he still did not know whether he could trust him or maybe whether this was some intricate practical joke to make a fool of himself in front of Zatanna, but he had to try.

"Hey," Zatanna said as Dick was brought back to earth from his thoughts, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Hey," Dick replied solemnly, "Last night somebody visited me in the Hall of Justice. He said that impending doom was coming to the Multiverse."

"Shouldn't you be telling the League this?" Zatanna asked doubtingly

"First of all," He answered, "You are a member of the League and second…"

"No I quit, I can't handle the secrets and hidden agendas, it's not justice any more it's just self centered egos and a battle for power," Zatanna interjected sadly. She looked at the couple kissing next to them and the other one breaking up. She wondered what their stories were and what was happening in their lives, it used to be simple but now Dick's secret plan had opened her up into this whole world of secrets that she hated.

"He told you, he told you about the Trinity," he said knowing what the answer would be.

"Yeah, I don't understand what makes him keep secrets from everyone. Has he ever told anyone the whole truth and nothing but the truth. What does he have against the truth," She said sad, almost scared.

"We should talk somewhere more private," he said.

"I agree," she said.

12:49 UTC-1

Dick Grayson's Apartment

July 15th

"So a mystical being wants you to help him save the Multiverse, what the hell is a Multiverse anyway?" Zatanna asked doubting his sources.

"I think it is a theory that there are multiple alternate earths or universes where things are different like maybe a certain person or group of people don't exist, but it's only a theory it's never been proved though," Nightwing said. He looked at the sky blue walls of his large apartment; it was large but not monstrous. He had recently switched about a month ago. He noticed that water was dripping out of the sink and that the chair had been knocked over in his hurry to leave this morning. He had gotten up late because he had not been sleeping well, and because he wanted to be early for his talk with Zatanna. "He also told me to tell the person that I care about the most, and that was you. It was so obvious but, it was like I would not will myself to know it."

His eyes focused on the one tear coming down from her left eye, she was beautiful, but still sad, and he knew that he had said only made her more beautiful.

"Dick, I… I love you too," she said trying to hold back tears, "I just wanted you to care too."

"I do care," he said so quietly, so close to her face, stroking her onyx hair. "You know I do."

12:50 UTC-1

New York City

July 15th

He could not believe it was over, Luke was dead, he was actually dead, and the way he went was the worst of it; he was shot with a Hydra Death Ray. Seriously who uses a death ray anymore? Danny sat down behind the desk of the business that he and his best friend had started; Heroes for Hire, you pay cash get help. He picked up Luke's cell phone and flipped through the missed calls, there were a bunch from a girl named Jessica. He decided to listen to the calls; they progressed from politely trying to get his attention, to angrily telling him to call her back. He looked at the contact information, and saw that there was an address.

"How did this happen?" he said out loud, he decided to go visit Jessica to explain the circumstances of what had happened. He needed to change; he would look weird if he went in his usual pajama uniform.

13:02 UTC-1

Jessica Jones' Apartment

July 15th

He faced the orange door, it was a beautiful burnt orange like a sunset, he saw the gargoyle like knocker, and knocked it to signal that there was somebody outside. Danny Rand was wearing jeans and a yellow t-shirt. A woman came to the door, she looked through the peep hole and saw that there was somebody outside.

"Who is it?" the woman asked politely

"It's Danny Rand, I'm a friend of Luke Cage," Danny said, "I'd like to talk to Jessica."

She opened the door.

"I'm Jessica," the woman said, "What does Danny want."

"I wanted to tell you that Luke Cage passed away," Danny said choking back tears, "I'm sorry."

"Oh my… that's why… how did it happen," Jessica asked shocked.

"He was hit with a Hydra Death Ray," Danny answered, "I'm so sorry."

"What?" she said shocked again, "Why was he there?"

"We were in a business called Heroes for Hire, somebody hired us to take out Hydra," He answered almost sobbing now.

"Hydra? But you're not Avengers?" she said actually sobbing now.

"We've worked with them before," answered Danny, "I'm so sorry."

13:19 UTC-1

Danny Rand's Apartment

July 15th

"Hello," said a voice.

"Who's there?" replied Danny, "I know Kun L'un! I'm not scared!"

"Yet by the tone of your voice it would seem you are," the voice replied calmly, almost arrogantly.

"What do you want?" Danny asked, poised to attack.

"I simply want your help," the voice replied earnestly, "I need your help to the save the Multiverses, or every world will be Enlightened."

"What do I need to do?" Danny asked coolly.

"I need you to tell the person that you care about the most," the voice said in a commanding tone.

"MY BEST FRIEND JUST DIED!" Danny yelled incredulously, "DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?"

"I do not think this is funny," the voice said almost seeming disappointed, "I am aware that Luke Cage is dead, and I am sorry if you think this is a practical joke. I truly am."

"What do you need me for?" Danny asked.

"I need you to be ready," the voice answered.

"Ready for what?" he asked.

"War."


End file.
